/ Abstract The Gordon Conference on Proteoglycans, held every two years since 1984, brings together an international group of investigators for a week of dynamic interactions and in-depth discussion of recent advances in the field. Speakers will be invited to present recent, novel, and exciting findings in nine plenary sessions, supplemented by short talks, and poster presentations. The Proteoglycan field is truly international, with hubs of excellence in Scandinavia, Europe, Japan, and the USA, among others. Conference attendance has historically reflected this international excellence, with approximately 45% from outside the USA. Thus, NIH-funded investigators can meet face-to-face with other top researchers, to share their recent findings, and to set up collaborations to advance our understanding of proteoglycans and disease mechanisms. Proteoglycan biology is rooted in the area of connective tissue and arthritis. This pioneering work provided early insight into the structure and interactions of proteoglycan core protein and glycosaminoglycan chains that proved critical for normal connective tissue function. This led to an intense search for and description of other proteoglycans. Today, the "players" in the field have largely been identified, and research is focused on discovering new mechanisms and functions, and extending these findings to an increasing number of diseases, including neurodegeneration, inflammation and autoimmunity, tumor invasion, cardiovascular disease, muscular dystrophy, bone diseases, and others. As the field expands, we find ourselves joined by experts in these areas who wish to expand their work to include proteoglycans. Thus, a central aim of the Gordon Conference on Proteoglycans is to invite these scientists to share their research and knowledge, thus broadening the field by bringing the widest and best expertise possible to bear on understanding the role of proteoglycans in human disease. Finally, the Proteoglycan field is well-known for its collegiality, open discussions, and support of junior investigators. A concerted effort has been and will be made by the Chair and Program Committee to ensure representation of under- represented minorities, including women and persons with disabilities, and thus bolster opportunities to contribute to the field. of Research to Public Health The goal of the conference is to promote the exchange of ideas, new findings, concepts, and technology related to proteoglycan research into human disease. It is anticipated that the outcome of the conference will be an enhanced understanding of numerous human diseases, including those of human development, the musculoskeletal system, nervous system, vascular system, immunity, and cancer, and that this understanding will ultimately lead to the formulation of new drugs and treatments for combating these diseases. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]